


Lather

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Little bit of humor, M/M, Universe Alterations, Worried Sam Winchester, cute lil one shot, human!Gabriel, i know the title is stupid, its all i could think of, shower fluff, the fandom NEEDS more sabriel!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: Just some Sabriel fluff. Sam and Gabriel get back from a hunt and decide to shower together, no shenanigans necessary. Gabriel thinks Sam worries too much.





	Lather

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, you guys. just trying to finish and post all stories that i meant to last year. at least this one was completely finished- just needed to be edited.
> 
> as always, enjoy! thank you all for your encouragement!

This wasn’t the first time they had done this.

However, it WAS the first time they had decided that sex wasn’t necessary. This was mostly due to the fact that they had just come back from a hunt, so they were both beaten, bloody, and tired.

“you really need to be more careful, you know.” Sam muttered, running his long fingers through the shorter man’s hair, massaging his scalp. “you can’t just snap yourself better anymore.”

Gabriel hummed, a non-committal response to the hunter’s concern. His eyes remained closed as he tilted his head up, eyebrows furrowing as he bit his lip and moaned at the massage he was getting. Sam’s heart fluttered, a fond smile forming as he watched. Gabriel whined softly when Sam pulled his hands back, going for the bottle of body wash.  
“Sam.” The hunter blinked in surprise as the ex-angel grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. He tensed, the feeling the shorter man’s hands running through his hair somewhat strange. He gradually relaxed, eyes closing as the hands reached the nape of his neck and shoulders, gently massaging, creating a lather out of the soap.

He was pulled under the spray of the shower, effectively washing all of the residue off, the bubbles swirling down the drain. He felt the Gabriel’s arms sneak around his waist. Humming in approval at his intentions, Sam leaned forward, his lips meeting Gabriel’s.

They stayed like that for a while, exchanging slow, lazy kisses. While they had started getting separate rooms from Dean and Cas, they didn’t often get to just relax like this.

The water instantly turned cold as Sam accidentally leaned against the lever. Sam hissed in surprise at the rapidly lowered temperature. However, a chuckle escaped the hunter’s throat as Gabriel yelped, jumping into his arms to avoid the cold spray. Sam turned the water off, stepping out of the tiled cubicle with Gabriel was stilled wrapped around his waist, shivering.

Grabbing the towels, he walked out of the bathroom. A small grumbled complaint was made as he laid the towel on the bed and set the other man onto it. Gabriel studied the hunter as he dried off, a small grin on his face.

“such a perv.” Sam muttered, leaning down to give the ex-archangel another kiss.

“can’t help it, Samsquatch. You put on quite a show.” He purred, his laughter bubbling out as the hunter dried him off before positioning himself over the ex-angel.

“what’s so funny?” Sam grumbled, bare skin pressed against the other man’s.

“nothing.” He replied, eyes fluttering closed as the hunter toweled off his hair.

“whatever you say, you reckless asshole.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s neck as he laughed once more.


End file.
